


untitled (super fluffy keo)

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>extrovert jaehwan has one major weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled (super fluffy keo)

**Author's Note:**

> vixx tv2 ep 15 did things to me.

Jaehwan is in no way a shy person. He would claim himself as just the opposite: a bit rash, outgoing, an extrovert, someone who sometimes doesn’t know when to stop talking as Hakyeon has helpfully supplied numerous times.  _No one cares, Jaehwan_ , Hakyeon said.

It’s fine that no one cares about what he says. Heck, there are times Jaehwan doesn’t remember what he said, just talking for the sake of talking. Talking makes Jaehwan feel in control. It’s his comfort zone. So when Taekwoon curls his hand around the nape of his neck while he is talking to Hongbin, Jaehwan does not stutter. Nope. Not at all. Instead, he inevitably goes mute and the words he had on the tip of his tongue die in his throat.

Jaehwan has a problem, and it revolves solely around Jung Taekwoon.

He has no issue talking around other people, but when Taekwoon leaves the lightest of touches on his skin or just even stares at him with his cute, very cute, pursed lips, Jaehwan can’t speak. Anything he wants to say is replaced by the flurry of pink that rises to his face. He has to look away before Hongbin notices and spreads this information like wildfire to Hakyeon because Hongbin is a blabbermouth and likes to torture Jaehwan whenever he can. Who knows what Hakyeon would say. He probably wouldn’t say anything at all and only give him a knowing look of a big fat ‘I told you so’ after all the times that Jaehwan has denied Taekwoon’s effect on him. “You get _shy_ around him Jaehwan,” Hakyeon pointed out one time, and although Jaehwan shook it off, he knew it was true.

Taekwoon, although quiet and quite reserved around others, is affectionate to Jaehwan. It feels like his hand is always on Jaehwan’s body, touching, caressing any inch of skin he can find. The touches make Jaehwan shudder all the way down his spine. He likes rubbing small circles on the back of his hand, winding an arm around his waist, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Taekwoon just likes touching Jaehwan, and Jaehwan responds like a thirteen-year-old schoolgirl.

Hongbin can be attentive at times, but today he’s bordering on oblivious. Bless his soul, Jaehwan praises as Hongbin flips through text messages on his phone before he’s rambling on about some thing with Wonshik and he flutters away, leaving Jaehwan alone with Taekwoon.

He enjoys spending time alone in boyfriend, but he prefers the privacy of Taekwoon’s apartment over the confined space between the bookshelves in the library. Taekwoon stares at Jaehwan with great intensity in his eyes before he leans forward, lips brushing over the shell of his ear. On instinct, Jaehwan curls in on himself as he steps away from Taekwoon. “Not here,” Jaehwan whispers, giving Taekwoon a look that has his boyfriend’s lips curling up with mischief. “Please?”

Taekwoon doesn’t respond, but pulls back, keeping his distance as Jaehwan resumes his initial search for books pertaining to his thesis. He scans through the codes on the side, bending down before he has to get back up on his tiptoes for the right book.

The wonderfully horrible boyfriend he has wraps his arm around Jaehwan’s waist, pulling his backside flush against Taekwoon’s front. His lips press into Jaehwan’s neck, and Jaehwan flushes head to toe. “Stop,” he mumbles, but there’s hardly any resistance, especially when Taekwoon’s fingers skirt along the hem of his shirt before dipping under and stroking Jaehwan’s stomach.

“Just want to kiss you,” Taekwoon says lowly. Jaehwan shivers as Taekwoon’s kisses and hands both trail upward. They’re in the far corner of the library, but that doesn’t necessarily obstruct them from view. Anyone could come around and see this display that looks overly sexualized. Jaehwan knows Taekwoon wouldn’t take this any farther unless Jaehwan clearly expressed his interest to do so, but still, he feels warm at the notion that people could misunderstand. “Why do you get so embarrassed?”

Jaehwan maneuvers around Taekwoon so he can face him. He takes Taekwoon’s hand out from his shirt. “I don’t know. Probably because you’re you, you know? You’re really attractive and you just stare at me so intensely I don’t know what to do besides get embarrassed and become the color of a cherry tomato?” Taekwoon’s eyes are doing the thing again. “See! You’re doing it now! Stop that right now!”

Taekwoon smirks before he cages Jaehwan in between his arms again, and it has Jaehwan protesting. “Stop it! I said stop it!”

Taekwoon places a quick kiss to the top of Jaehwan’s head before tucking it under his chin. “Cute,” he mumbles, and Jaehwan squeezes his eyes from being overwhelmed. “You’re cute.”

Jaehwan begrudgingly lets Taekwoon take his hand as he leads him towards the counter, not at all noticing how nice the warmth of Taekwoon’s hand interlocked with his own is. He also doesn’t notice the way Taekwoon seems brighter as they walk side by side, hand in hand. He definitely doesn’t the notice the way people stare at their clasped hands or the way people giggle over how red he is. But he definitely hears the words Taekwoon says directly into his ear before they exit the library and leaves a short peck on his lips.

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
